Koodies
by flashdance
Summary: [Yura][OneShot]She was seated on the steps a few feet away from me, holding an umbrella in one hand and her ice cream cone in the other. She denies her lunacy.


She really is insane. It's fall, the rain had just ceased, and she's already eating ice cream. I watched her from where I stood, leaned up against the Accessory shop. She was seated on the steps a few feet away from me, holding an umbrella in one hand and her ice cream cone in the other. She denies her lunacy.

My eyes left her and studied the keyblade in my hand. I raised it closer to my face. My eyes darted back to her when I heard a sneeze. I breathed in and began spinning my keyblade like a pendulum. Anything to keep me distracted from her, at the moment.

She sneezed again. Ok…so it was hard not to focus on anything else when she was around.

I decided I'd sit down, too. I glanced to my right and then the left as I strolled over to where she was seated. She didn't move. Wonderful, I don't have koodies anymore. Suddenly, she sneezed again.

"I'd give you a tissue, but I don't have any." I said, checking my pockets.

She raised her eyebrows and half smiled, "Ok…that helps?"

Yuffie continued licking her ice cream, innocently. I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked just sitting there, umbrella in hand and an ice cream cone, freezing her butt off and still happy about it.

"You going to share, or what?" I asked, as I leaned forward and laced my fingers together.

She scoffed. I gave her a puppy dog face. She looked away from me and back to the world exit. "No."

"_Not_ fair. I shared my PB&J sandwich with you yesterday." I was now sounding like a ten year-old boy.

"I didn't ask you to—"

"Yeah you did. Like, three times!"

Her eyes went out of focus, trying to recall the day before. "Oh…well whatever." She grinned, "I'm sick anyway."

"I have a strong immune system." I smiled back.

_A..ah—choo! _I chuckled. Only because that was the smallest and quietest sneeze I'd ever heard from anyone. "Eww. I just sneezed all over my ice cream." She looked over to me, "You still want it?"

I shook my head, "That's gross."

"Bleh. Booger flavored ice cream." She said in a semi-sinister voice, while shaking the cone around in the air.

I shot her a "Yeah…you're not _totally_ retarded" stare and she just smirked, throwing her half eaten ice cream (which was Rocky Road) at me. I quickly got to my feet and dodged it. Unfortunately, it grazed me and left a chocolate stain that went across the front of my shirt.

"Aw. That's it. From now on…you can make your own PB&J sandwiches. I dusted off my butt and turned around to leave. Took me about two minutes to realize I'd just walked into the alley. I heard movement from behind me. And before I had the chance to react, I was tackled onto the pavement (face first of course).

I finally got air back into my lungs and coughed out, "OW?"

She'd straddled me onto the ground; I was pinned. My chin was scraped. I now decided, Traverse Town would be way better with carpet floors…instead of brick. Ok maybe that wouldn't work out, with the rain and all, but it would really help when one was being tackled onto the ground by a crazy ninja.

I couldn't see, but I knew she was smirking. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Whatever…can you get off of me? My chest is hurting."

"Are you calling me fat, Sora?" She asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"No. It just _hurts_."

"Lame excuse." She said giggling.

"Fine." I growled and sat up. She slid off my back and landed on her butt behind me.

"Cheater." She mumbled.

We both walked out of the alley and before walking past the now melting ice cream on the floor I turned around and pointed off in a random direction, "Yuffie look! A walking hot dog!"

She spun around yelling, "Where?"

I snatched the cone off the ground and hurled it at her. I didn't wait to see the ice cream hit her; I'd already sprinted off towards third district. Whether I actually got her or not, she was going to feed me a kunai or two. She'd have to catch me first. Before the doors closed behind me I heard a shriek. Next I heard four thumps. I turned to see what it was; her shruikens only made it halfway through the thick wooden doors. I'm basically a dead man.


End file.
